Knives And Fangs
by MadLane
Summary: Nny has a pet wolf named Whitefang. She is in trouble with her pack and she stays with Nny because she needs a place to hide so they won't find her. Lots of things start happening!
1. If You Want It, You Kill It

**(Author Note: I'm not sure if Johnny is out of character in this. So, this is just something that me and my friend thought of. You might get confused because when Whitefang turns into a human, her name is Ciara *pronounced Keera* and I just wanted to tell you all that so you wouldn't get confused or something.)**

Whitefang was laying down boredly. "Wow I'm sooo bored, Nny"

Nny looked at his pet wolf wonderingly "Me too, how about we go get a Brainfreezy" he suggested.

Whitefang changes form to human. "Well then ok, want to get a hot dog while were at it?" she asked normally.

"Sure." was all Nny said.

Then they both went to the 24/7 store. He opened the door for Ciara and walked in.

Ciara walks behind Nny happily. "Well are you getting one?" she asked looking at his back.

He sighed slowly. "Yes..." He goes to the machine and gets Cherry Doom Brainfreezy.

Ciara got an idea and whispers it into Nny's ear. "We should kill the clerk so we can get free stuff." she whispered. She then changes to her wolf form.

Nny went puzzled. "What on earth would you want for free?" he asked.

Whitefang smirked. "A free meal of human on a stick. Cooked, of course." she answered.

Nny went silent for a moment. "You go kill him yourself then, but first I should pay him for the hot dogs and the Brainfreezy before you eat him." he said taking out his money so he could pay for the Brainfreezy and hot dogs.

"Yeah, whatever, I'll just kill him now." she then growls at the clerk and then attacks.

Nny puts the money on the counter and casually watches Whitefang eat the clerk.

When Whitefang finished eating the clerk she smiled and looked up at Nny. "Well that was so...buttery and...salty and...GOOD."

"Does that mean you don't want your hot dog?" he asked.

She changes to her human form and screams. "GIVE ME THE HOT DOG NOW!" she commanded.

Nny gives one of the hot dogs to Ciara frantically.

She then looks at Nny like she's weirded out. "I didn't mean to yell I'm just soooo HUNGRY." she said hearing her stomach growl.

Nny thought for a minute. "Hmm, ok." he said calmly. He then hands another one to her rapidly. "Oh, and you have some blood on your lip." he pointed out.

She wipes off the blood from her lip. She saw that Nny still had his hand out so she could have the second hot dog. She pushed the hot dog away from her. "You can have the hot dog I'm full. Really full." she said.

He stares at her in confusion and just goes with it.

"Ok." then he eats the hot dog.

Ciara saw that it was a full moon and was filled with joy. "Hey, I have to go somewhere that I need to be. You know its a full moon sooo, yeah." Ciara said.

Nny was alright with that. "Oh okay." he says while hearing some howling in the distance.

Ciara knew who's howl that was. "See that is my boyfriend telling me to hurry up. His name is Black Paw." she tells Nny.

Nny then felt pessimistic. "Alright, see you later." he said then waved good-bye.

She changes to her wolf form and walks outside. She started to howl.

He then goes back to his house and waits for tomorrow


	2. I Already Knew Some Of This

The next day Ciara walks in his house and yells happily. "HELLO HOW ARE YOU? GOOD MORNING! WAHOO!"

He looks up at Ciara and groans irritatedly. "I'm fine, sort of...and you?" he asked aggravated.

Ciara was smiling soothingly. "I am amazing! My boyfriend is soo funny, weird, awkward, and stupid sometimes, but yet he is sooo perfect." she replied.

"How is he sooo perfect when he's all the things you just said?" Nny asked.

"Because that's my kind of guy." Ciara answered. Nny rubbed his eyes and sighed and walks up to her. "So, what do you exactly have to do on full moons?" he asked quickly changing the subject.

Ciara grinned. "Well...I see him first, then we both howl to our ancestors, THEN we have fresh dinner, and then we go to his cave."

Nny moaned scratching his head. "Sounds boring..."

Ciara put her hands on her hips. "For a human, but for a wolf, its the perfect date."

Nny almost started to laugh. "Hmph, any ideas on what we should do today?" he asked.

"Actually I think I..." she then turns into a wolf and starts chasing her tail.

Nny smacks his forehead. "Oh, Whitefang..."

Whitefang pops up her head. "What?" she says excidedly.

Nny shakes his head and walks away slowly. "Nothing..."

Whitefang began to beg. "Noooooo tell me please." she pleaded.

"It's just you and your ideas, you chasing your tail is not fun at all to me...since I'm not a wolf like you are..." he said still having his back turned.

"Well..."-she changes back to human-"It's not like we aren't both human though."

"I know, but your just like a dog I have to take care of from time to time." he said.

Ciara started to get a little annoyed. "Look, I'm a wolf NOT a dog and wolves take care of them selves. I'm only staying with you because you are a person no one looks for and I'm staying with you because I'm in trouble with my pack and... well,

I'm not supposed to be datin' Black Paw." she said sternly.

Nny then becomes interested and turns around. "Why?" he asked.

"Oh so NOW you take interest. Anyway, he's apart of the enemy pack and we are forbidden to see each other." she answered.

"But, why do you like each other if your a different pack?" he asked.

"We found each other exploring in the woods when we were supposed to be watching our parents teach us how to hunt and well... since then we've liked each other." she explained.

Nny started to become uninterested again. "Okay then...hey, I'll be down in the basement if you need anything, just please don't go down here." then he goes downstairs into the basement.

Ciara decides to go see Black Paw, so she leaves his house.

When Nny is in the basement he sees that a celebrity that sings is still tied up against the wall, so Nny goes near him. "Your music sickens me, and your appearance is a disgrace. So,"-he gets out one of his knifes-"you shall get what you deserve..." he then cuts off his first finger joint. The celebrity screams in agony. Nny cuts off his second figure joint and then third. And his entire hand, and does the same thing to his feet and other hand. He then cuts open his head and rips his brain out, and then stabs his brain as hard as he can, blood gets all over his shirt and face. He then Raises his knife. "Face your death celebrity and let your fans die with you!" He smiles crazily and jabs him in the heart. "Phew..." Nny said wiping off some blood with his shirt. "Finally, I've been meaning to kill this celebrity ever since I captured him." he then goes back upstairs, and sees that Whitefang has left his house.

**(Author Note: Just so you know, this was a roleplay thing, but I changed it into a story because me and my friend thinks this story is really good...kinda. I was Nny and my friend was her made up wolf/human, Whitefang/Ciara. Okay, now hopefully I didn't make any mistakes on Nny's personality. If I did, I will rip a piece of paper.**


	3. Got It?

Ciara comes back to Nny's house. "WOW I'm soo...what happened to you?" she asked examining his bloody clothes.

Nny looks at his shirt. "I murdered a celebrity...I'm finally glad I got to it..." he said, then grinned brightly.

"Well...ok...then...um...sure...yeah I'm going to assume that you won't let me tare apart his remains only to understand that I... oh I don't know...NOT BE ALLOWED TO EAT THEM!" she said.

"I was going to throw him in lava or even bury him, but, I actually would let you eat them it's just I don't want to go down there and bring the body up." he said sounding lazy.

"Oh well I don't really want to eat his mangey guts I just wanted to prove a point." she said.

"You've proved it well." he said.

"oh ok well I brought you fresh burgers." she said when changing to wolf then brings in a dead cow. "Well...what do you think?" she asked.

Nny almost threw up looking at it. "I...I...think it's...nasty...I'm not going to touch that..."

"Ok more for me." Whitefang said happily.

Nny goes into his kitchen and opens his freezer and takes out the brainfreezy from last night.

"You could have cooked the cow to make some...ooo is that a brainfreezy!" she asked.

Nny stared at her adveragly. "Yes, it's from last night. Do you want some?"

She holds head higher and pricks up ears. "Sure why not." she then changes to human. "Thanks."

He gets a spoon from the kitchen and gives it to her and opens lid. "Okay, it's frozen so we are gonna have to hit it and eat it."

"Ok." she then takes some.

Nny then hits it like it was a victim. "Die!" then he takes some.

She looks at Nny confused and concerned. "Umm...are you ok your doing it again."

He looks at Brainfreezy and sees he's only hit one part of it. "Uhh..." he smiles weirdly and takes some. "...kind of..."

"I'm not that worried." she said then walks out the door.

Nny walks out the door and sees Ciara. "What did I do wrong?" he asked.

"I'ts not you, it's just that I heard Zach howling."

Nny rolls his eyes. "Oh...what did he say?" he asked.

"My pack is interrogating him." she said while listening harder. "They found where I am. Great! I'll be killed or punished or or or..." she then starts crying.

Nny goes near her and puts his hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I'll help you if you need it."

"Thanks but I'm a wolf. I take care of my own problems." she told him.

Nny suddenly frowns. "But, you might get killed and then I'll never see you again."

"Since when did care?" she asked wiping her eyes.

Nny started to get angry. "Oh, so you don't want me to care? How about you just go over to your pack and protect your so called boyfriend, and JUST LEAVE!" he said squeezing her shoulder tight and his fingernails almost goes through her skin.

Ciara grabs his arm and flips him over hard. "Look, you won't hold my shoulder like that again and I didnt mean that like you didn't care, I just wasn't sure if you did or not." she said and changes to wolf and runs off.

Nny gets up and cracks his back, he then goes into his house in rage.

Ciara goes to her cave and sighs, Black Paw lays down next to her. "Are you ok?" Black Paw asked. "Yeah I'm fine." she answered then went to sleep.

**(Author Note: Zach is Black Paw because that's his human name. Okay, that's all I wanted to say.**


	4. Time To Confess

In the morning, Whitefang woke up and yawned. "Wow. I think I better get back." she told herself. She proceeded out of the cave limply.

Nny goes out of his house and decides to take a walk.

Whitefang limps along only to find Nny. She hides, sneaks, and stalks like he was prey.

Nny doesn't know that she's behind him. He walks along the sidewalk and hears a person murmuring about him.

Whitefang finally attacks Nny from behind."Look, I said I didn't mean that you didn't care, I just wanted to know ok." she said and then gets off and changes to human form. "I'm sorry." she said, meaning it.

He gets up calmly and stares at her. "I forgive you..." he said, and takes out his knife and shoves it down the murmurer's throat. "...you shouldn't have said anything..." he said, then takes knife out from his throat.

Ciara wanted to explain why she wanted to know about Nny caring about her. "Put the knife down and I will explain." she said.

Nny puts his knife down like it was a poisonous snake.

Ciara cleared her throat. "I said something because you normally don't care about people and I thought I was one of those people."

"Well, you aren't because your my pet."

"But I'm not all wolf, I mean, I am in my human form right now so I'm not all pet so you have to hate me to some extent right?" she asked.

"I don't hate you though." He confirmed.

"I know." she said.

"Okay, so why did you have to stalk me?" he asked in a regular, but higher tone.

"To see your reaction. Hey, do you want to get a Brainfreezy?" she asked oddly.

Nny smiled. "Yes!" he agreed. They both went to the 24/7 store. When they got there, Nny saw the Brainfreezy machine. "Mmm! Cherry Brainfreezy!" He gets the brainfreezy and pays for it.

"Hey, want a hot dog? And no, I won't kill the clerk. Look, I'll pay for it." she said, getting the hot dog.

Nny nodded. "Okay." he said while waiting patiently for her to pay for the hot dog.

She pays clerk and turns to look at Nny. "Hey are you ok? You look sick, green, and gross." she said. Ciara was right, Nny was starting to get sick


	5. I Got Sick

Nny's face turned greener. "My stomach is starting to hurt..." he said touching his belly.

"Hey you better not barf on me, I had my fur cleaned this morning." she exclaimed changing to wolf form.

The clerk looks at what Whitefang did and is stunned. "Oh my god, did she... did you... see that..." then he faints.

Nny covered his mouth and rushes to the bathroom.

Whitefang changes to her human form. "Hey its locked. Just barf on the clerk. It's better than killing him. It'll just be a little... gross." Ciara said.

Nny then sees that there is a trash can and regurgitates into it.

Ciara's eyes widened. "Wow. That is soo weird. I should know because werewolves barf differently just... forget I said anything. Wow, I need to shut up."

He stops throwing up and becomes weak. "I'm feeling weak. Can you please take me home?" he asked, coughing.

"If you're talking about me carrying you, than no, because I can't carry soo much weight. That's not what wolves are built for." she answered.

"Fine, I'll just try to make it home myself." he said while opening the store door and almost falls on the ground.

"Are you ok? Fine I'll catch a cab for you. I have to go somewhere."

"Okay." and he sits on the cement.

She calls cab while changing to wolf form then runs off while saying..."Ok bye. See you in the morning." she said.

Nny goes into the cab and then the car drives away.

Whitefang howls into the day.


	6. Just Don't, Okay?

Nny moans miserably. "Oh, man, what did I do to get sick?"

Whitefang wakes up next to Black Paw and looks at him. "I'm sorry for all of this." she apologized. "Its ok. Just promise me you won't go back to him." Black Paw said.

Whitefang wonders why. "Why? He's just a friend but he's like a brother to me."

"Ok, but I still don't want you to be around him." Black Paw said.

She looks at Black Paw. "Ok fine I won't." she promised.

At Johnny's house...

Nny gets up weakly and stretches, but still feels that his stomach hurts. "Ouch, my stomach." he said and he walks into the living room and sits on his couch tiredly.

Suddenly Nailbunny started to talk to him. "What's wrong, Nny?" he asked.

Nny was startled, but knew who it was. "Oh nothing, I just feel sick, that's all." he answered.

"Oh, okay." Nailbunny said.

Nny looks up at Nailbunny. "Why are you the only one talking?" he asked.

Nailbunny started to wonder that too. I"'m not sure, but it's better this way, just you and me having a good conversation so far." he answered.

Just then Nailbunny looks at Nny suspiciously. "Something seems to be bothering you. What is it?" he asked.

"It's just that, Whitefang told me she would come see me in the morning, but it's 10:00 AM already." Nny replied.

"Very queer, is it not?" Nailbunny asked.

Nny thought about that. "Indeed. Do you think I should call her?" he said.

Nailbunny looks at Nny wonderingly.

It was obvious he should. "Yep, I should." he said while getting up. He grabs his phone and calls her.

At the cave...

Whitefang gets call, but doesn't answer it. "I can at least talk to him right?" she asked. "Wrong. Look he's competition and, well, you get it." he answered.

At Johnny's house...

He taps his foot, waits, and hums. He became anxious and could tell that she wasn't going to answer her phone anytime soon...

**(Author Note: Just in case you guys don't know why Black Paw doesn't want Whitefang to go see Johnny anymore is because he's jealous of Nny.**


	7. The Voice In The Cinema

Ciara sees that Black Paw is going on a hunt and so she hides behind a rock.

Where Nny Is...

Nny tries to call her again.

Where Ciara Is...

she answers and has a panic voice. "Johnny, I promised him that I wouldn't see you again but he wants to hurt you if I do and..." Ciara sighs. "Please help me."

"Alright, what do you want me to do?" he asked calmly.

"Drive over here and pick me up." She said suggesting.

Nny shrugs unknowingly "Alright, I'll be there as soon as I can." he vowed then he turns off his phone and goes to his beaten up car and drives off.

Ciara walks out of the forest and gets into the car and thinks... "_I don't think of Johnny as a boyfriend, I just want a friend other than my actual boyfriend, and be able to see them both freely_." she thought. "Thanks for picking me up." she thanked.

Nny smiles happily. "No problem."

"I want free time with both of you. I just need a friend other than him. I mean, wolves are pack animals. We need to be around more than one person." Ciara said looking at Nny.

"Okay..." Nny said.

"Umm..." Ciara said.

Nny starts his car typically. "Why does your boyfriend hate me?" he asked, trying to comprehend what is going on.

"Wolves are competitors. We fight over almost everything." Ciara explained.

Nny made a straight face and it almost looked like a frown. "That really didn't answer my question."

"Well, he thinks that you like me, so he considers you competition as a wolf and everything, or at least part wolf." she said truthfully.

Nny's eyes widened. "Whoa, maybe I should lie to him and say it's the truth so then he'll attack me." he said with a small laugh.

"Try it and he might kill you when you least expect it." she said folding her arms.

"Maybe you're right. I think we should go somewhere, so he won't find me, or you, with me, I mean." he said pleasantly.

"True, but you're forgetting something." she said courageously.

Nny became puzzled. "What?" he wondered

"Scent. He can smell a mile away and not lose track. He was a hunter in the pack." she said lively.

Nny had forgotten about that. "Well, then we better think of a way to make how we smell disappear."

"Look the best tracker won't lose your scent. It stays in the mind for years and he's the best between the two packs." she said tiredly.

"Hmm, do you have any idea when he'll be back from his hunting?" he asked nervously.

"No, no I don't." she said.

"Hmm, want to go to the movies then, so we can get your mind off of him and his hunting, or whatever?" he asked looking intimidated.

"What do you want to see?" she asked looking behind the car.

"Umm, maybe we could go see some kind of fantasy movie, or action, or horror? Or all together in one!" he said, almost obnoxiously.

Ciara shook her head. "No horror, sorry. I'm a wolf, not a killer."

"Well, I know you, so you might like fantasy or mystery?" Nny gazed at Ciara.

"Yeah" then she looks behinde the car again.

Nny looks behind the car to see what Ciara was looking at. "What? What is it?"

"Someones following us and I don't know who." She said while opening her window. "Soo, want to see 'Dark Shadows'? I'ts a scary comedy more comedy than scary, but still." she asked, with a smile.

"Yeah, okay, whatever you'd like to see. It's fine by me." He then smiles then drives to theater.

At The Theater...

Ciara gets out of the car and walks in the theater and gets popcorn and two brainfreezys.

Nny goes inside as well and sighs while getting the tickets for the movie. "Okay, now what?" he asked, looking around.

"I guess we go in." Ciara said, then they both went there.

Nny goes into the room where the movie is playing. "Hmm, let's sit here." he said , pointing at two seats.

"Ok" Ciara said averagely.

Then Nny sits in the movie chair and watches movie.

Ciara gets in the movie chair next to Nny.

While Nny wasn't looking at the screen he gets some popcorn from the popcorn bag.

Ciara suddenly laughs at the movie.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked turning is head to look at Ciara.

"The movie" she exclaimed.

"Oh, I wasn't paying attention, so I didn't find it very amusing." he said.

"Oh well, too bad for you." she said.

"Well, then!" Nny said funnily and he turns his head and looks at the movie screen.

"W e l l h e l l o C i a r a..." said a voice.

Nny turns head. "Who? what?" he looking back and forth and didn't see anybody. "Ciara, who's this?" he asked.

"I don't know." she said, telling the truth.

He turns his head back to the screen. "Okay, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that..." Nny said.

"C i a r a I ' m a l w a y s w a t c h i n g..." said the voice again.

Suddenly, Nny's eyes go wide. "Okay, now that's the sound of a stalker..."

"I know and I have no idea who it is." she announced.

"Okay, creepy voice, who are you?" he asked a little loud.

I w i l l s a y t h a t C i a r a k n o w s w h o I a m.." said the voice again.

"No, no I don't." she siad.

"Ciara, what's going on?" Nny asked, anxiously.

"I have no idea I... I... I... I... don't know." she said


	8. Asking All The Questions

"Okay, do you want me to stab this weirdo, so he can stop bothering us so we can just watch the flipping movie!" he said glaring at Ciara.

"Umm, I don't think he's behind us. I think he's in our heads." she said looking at her forehead.

"Well, then how about I think of something else to get my mind off of this!" Nny said.

"Umm ok" Ciara said normally.

"O k t r y i t. I t w o n ' t w o r k..." said the voice again.

Smacks head against his seat. "WHY WON'T IT STOP!" he yelled frustratedly.

The other people behind them that were trying to watch the movie shhhed Nny.

"I have no flippin idea." Ciara said trying to calm Nny down.

He sips his brainfreezy doubtfully.

(CIara runs out of the theater and yells ... "LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU ASSHOLE VOICE!"

Nny gets up and darts for the theater door.

He looks around for Ciara but can't seem to find her. "CIARA!" Nny tries to scream her name. "CIARA, WHERE R U?"

"I'm right here! That voice is telling me to..." She loses what the voice said to her because the voice starts fading away. "I cant make it out" she said.

Nny runs to her and looks at her questionably. "Are you okay, though?" he said.

"Well, I think I'm going insane, but other than that I'M PERFECTLY FINE!" she yelled.

He starts rubbing her back. "Calm down...it was just some scary ghost thing, trying to get you to go nutso."

"I know, but the voice is familiar. I think I do know it from somewhere."

"Well, do you recall ever hearing it in somewhere that isn't the movie theater?" Nny asked, feeling dissatisfied.

"No, but I think I heard it in the car when I felt like someone was watching us."

"Oh, well, I wonder if it was a ghost." Nny said.

"I doubt it."

"Why does it want you?" he asked.

"Yet again Johnny, I don't know who the hell it is or why the hell it wants me."

"Try to think of the voice, really hard. Then maybe you'll be able to know who it is." Nny suggested.

"All I know is that I heard it when I was younger."

"Hmm, that's a good start on this mystery, but we need more clues. Do you have any idea on what the voice looks like?"

"It's a voice, not a person, Johnny." she said, exhaustedly.

"Well, then it must be some kind of voice murderer. I won't let it harm you, even though you can't stop voices from plumming into your head."

"Umm okay, Johnny I don't think a voice can be a murderer."

"It could consume you, can't it?" he asked in a regular tone.

"It's just a voice." she said that louder and louder.

Nny backs away a few steps. "Okay, don't get out ur anger on me."

"Sorry." she said while looking away.

Nny looks at his car and then jerks his head to Ciara. "Hmm..."-he sighs-"What do you think we should do? Ask this voice some questions?"

"No, I know who it is."

"Who?"

"My "dead" brother. He lived." she said almost quietly.

He sighs in relief. "Thank goodness, I was hoping for it to be some kind of a assassin."

"Me too at first." she said.

"How about you tell your brother how he lived."

"I think that's him." she said looking to the side and sees a tall man about her age.

Nny looks at him oddly. "Hmm, I see the resemblance."

"What?" she asked, not knowing what that word meant.

"Resemblance, as in how you both look the same." he answered.

"Oh never mind, the eyes dead giveaway."

"Want to go talk to him?" he asked.

"No, I'll wait to see if he keeps following us. If that is him."

"Oh ok." Nny says then he goes to his grey car.

Ciara gets in the car too.

Nny starts his car. "Hey, are you okay? You seem depressed."

"Just tired, sorry." she said, feeling fatigued.

Nny looks back to back up the car, but sees someone in their car beeping their horn. "MOVE IT FREAK, I HAVE PLACES TO BE!" said the person behind Nny.

Nny gets angry at the person so he gets out of the car and opens his trunk. "Let's see...where is it? Ah! Here it is!" he said and he gets out his chainsaw. "Hee. hee." he giggled. He goes to the person in their car and kills him. Chainsaws his head off and blood gets on Nny.

"Umm, now he's not going to move." Ciara said.

"Yeah, that basically didn't solve anything. So, I'm gonna have to movie it myself." he said then he gets in the person's car and drives it backwards, but soon hits a tree. "Ow..."

"Well, ok then." she gets out of car and changes to wolf. "That solved a lot."

Nny gets out of the person's car and get's back in his own car, and drives off.

Whitefang runs back to Nny's house.


	9. Following And Knowing

When Whitefang gets to Nny's house she drops a dead rabbit at Nny's feet. "You ran over it." she said.

He looks down at the dead rabbit and snickers. "I run over a lot of things. Now, that is just road kill."

"Ok, whatever, I'm still eatting it." she then drops it in her paw and changes to human.

Nny looks out his window. "Uh, strange? That guy isn't following us. Good riddance."

"Well, truthfully..." she looks at wolf outside of the window. "...that's him." she pointed out.

Nny looks out window again and sees the wolf. "Good grief. Will he EVER stop following us?" he said frustratedly.

"So, why is he following me? He never knew me, except as a pup, cause he was the same age, I mean, what does he want from me?" Ciara asked.

Whiteclaw looks at Whitefang and Johnny like he's mad and happy.

Where Black Paw is...

"What? Where is she? I mean, how can I have lost her? It smells like she was taken. I'm going to Nny's house." Black Paw said and he dashes off. He follows the trail and all.

At Johnny's house...

He looks at window still. "Strange? Why isn't he getting ready to pounce on my home?" Nny asked.

Ciara changes to wolf as she walks out the door she says... "Let's find out, shall we?"

Nny goes outside with Whitfang and sees Whiteclaw. "Umm..."

Whitefang looks at Nny. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"He doesn't look very happy at us..." he answered.

"Well, he's a wolf, what do you expect? We aren't all like I am. Most of the time, wolves do what they want, when they want."

"Okay..." Nny said.

Whiteclaw looks at Whitefang and Nny suspiciously.

"Hey claw I'm wondering why your oh...I don't know why you're following us?"

Nny becomes a scaredy cat and hides behind Whitefang.

"Ugh" Whitefang rolls eyes.

"Hey, don't think I'm pathetic, your brother could seriously kill me!" Nny said, sounding scared.

"Well, he won't. He wasn't trained to be a killer." Whitefang said.

Nny gets off from behind Whitefang and wipes his clothes. "Ahem, I didn't do anything...you didn't see what I just did..." he said.

Whitefang looks at Nny concerned. "Ok then. Why are you here, Whiteclaw?" she asked.

"I was evidently in a fight with someone and I got pushed off a mountain side, so, I'm here because I heard about you and Black Paw..." Whiteclaw said.

**(Author Note: There will be a sequel to this little story, me and my friend just haven't got a good idea for the plot yet.**


End file.
